Alliance of Rebellions
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Princess Adora and her Rebel friends enjoy watching some holographic stories in a time capsule from the Clone Wars about some of the Rebels who preceded themselves as great freedom fighters. Stars Steela Gerrera's Onderon Rebels, and the Mandalorian Rebel cadets, plus Bo-Katan.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ or _She-Ra, Princess of Power._ Dave Filoni and Disney own _The Clone Wars_, and Mattel and Filmation own _She-Ra._

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

"What did you say the villagers found?" Kowl asked his friends in the Great Rebellion as they brought over a black-and-gray object of some type to their base in Whispering Woods.

"It was found underneath one of the businesses in the last town Hordak destroyed," said Bow. "It looks like it could be something of great interest to the Rebellion and its cause, because it has words in a strange alphabet our interpreter interpreted as 'Rebels from a galaxy far, far away,' printed on it."

Adora was the first to open it and looked inside. Excited, she said, "It looks like a time capsule! I don't know exactly how old it is, but it's existed for a long time."

"But how did it get here, to Etheria?" inquired Madame Razz. "It doesn't look like it belonged to any of Etheria's ancient civilizations, or that of Eternia, or Earth. Earth is too backwater a world, and Eternia and Etheria were quite primitive in ancient times."

"I don't know, Razz," said Adora. "But it says it came from a galaxy far, far away. Maybe it floated through space for so many years, or even millennia, and it somehow landed on Etheria years before that village was built."

"Hmm, that explains a lot," remarked Kowl. "What's inside it anyway, Adora?"

Adora frowned. "Whatever it's called, it looks like some sort of holographic device, like it could show us a holographic, three-dimensional movie or something. Maybe it shows a compilation of these Rebels that it speaks of."

"Well, while we still have to keep alert for another attack from Hordak," suggested Glimmer, "there's no time like the present to check this out. It might show off the stories of other Rebel legends from another time and system or galaxy that could be an example to anyone who wishes to be a better freedom fighter in the Great Rebellion."

"Then let's start it," said Adora, inviting over anyone who cared to view it with them. She pressed the play button as soon as she had figured out which button it was, and they were soon observing some short stories about none other than Rebels back from the time of the infamous Clone Wars.


	2. Dono

**A/N:** Dono was the white-skinned, female Onderon Rebel who almost always wore a distinctive helmet and praised Steela Gerrera in the episode _**"Front Runners."**_

* * *

**Eternal Love**

* * *

Dono was almost as passionate about the effort of the Onderon Rebel Alliance she was part of as were the brother and sister who led it, Saw and Steela. She had been ever since his parents and her husband Jamy had been killed by Confederate crab droids and dwarf spider droids a few days before that louse King Sanjay Rash usurped the throne of Onderon. She had wept over their graves like any loving person would, but what really bothered her was what had happened to her little daughter. A vulture droid bombardment had hit the school she went to, and while little Gena had survived, the blast had left her traumatized with first-degree burns on one third of her body. Dono was afraid that nobody would think of her daughter as beautiful when she grew up, though she knew that the heart mattered more than the body.

For now, Gena was staying in a hospital that was hopefully far from the fighting against the Separatists, and Dono's older sister was looking after her. As for Dono herself, she was determined to do her part as a freedom fighter among the Rebels, and it was her idea that the bold and headstrong Steela Gerrera be made their new leader. Of course, she had been drinking a little bit that night, but she meant it in all sincerity, although she hadn't known that it would let down Saw Gerrera a little bit. She had only meant to give Steela some passionate support.

Dono had had the job of following Saw to see what he was doing and what became of him when he struck off to do his own attempted rescue of King Dendup, the true king of Onderon, and had reported back his capture. Now, some of the Rebels had secretly come to the palace, where Rash was threatening to execute Dendup and Saw on a laser guillotine. Fortunately, with the help of Steela and her allies, including Lux Bonteri and Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Dono had managed to rescue them. Now she felt like she had a moment to shine, and she longed to tell her daughter and sister about the progress they were making in their war against the Separatists.

But as Dono ordered everyone to follow her to safety from the droids, and she turned around to lead the way, a super battle droid was suddenly right in front of her, and it shot her in the chest. Dono quickly fell to the ground in pain as the other Rebels, leaving her for dead, led King Dendup to another safer route away from the droids. The crowd of Onderonians who remained behind looked at Dono as she felt her life slipping away. One young man knelt down beside her and said, "Somebody's got to get a doctor for this brave soldier!"

Dono, however, knew that she wasn't going to make it, so she grabbed one of the young man's hands and whispered as loudly as she could, "It's too late. I'm done for. Listen," she said then, "My name is Dono Thamel. My daughter is Gena, she's in the hospital; and my sister, Reta, is with her. Tell them… mom did her best to uphold a righteous cause, and she is going now to rest with her parents and Gena's daddy who were senselessly murdered by Separatist droids. Tell them they should be proud of me, and to keep supporting Saw and Steela Gerrera and their effort to liberate Onderon. And tell them, especially Gena, that mommy loves her more than any other person living in the galaxy, and that she will always love her, even in death and into whatever lies beyond."

The man found this all a lot to take in, but he evidently had good recall, because he nodded and said, "I swear I'll find her and tell her, brave Dono. And if the Separatists kill me before I can, I'll tell some of these other people to remain mindful of your message, too, and give it to them in my place."

Dono smiled beatifically, knowing somehow that Steela, Saw, Lux and Ahsoka would prevail before it was all over. Then as her eyes started to glaze and everything went dark, she gave up the ghost and passed on.

_Mom, dad, Jamy, here I come…_


End file.
